


Romp in the Room of Requirements

by lilyto4one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyto4one/pseuds/lilyto4one
Summary: Harry meets up with a certain blonde boy in the Room of Requirements. ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	Romp in the Room of Requirements

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak around him tighter, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris as she sniffed around him. He silently turned the corner, letting out a small sigh of relief when she trotted in the opposite direction.

His relief was short lasting as he turned and nearly ran into the Weasley twins. They were both wearing mischievous smirks, holding what seemed to be two giant, sleeping frogs.

Luckily, Harry managed to avoid them, too. Still, he caught a whisper about animated hair and couldn't help but be a little alarmed. Still, he went on his little journey and stopped in front of a certain seventh floor corridor.

Three paces and a door later, Harry stood inside the Room of Requirements. Draco Malfoy was seated on a comfortable couch. He was scribbling in a sketchbook but looked up when Harry entered.

Harry's alarmed expression must have still been apparent because Draco's brows furrowed and he sat up straighter.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked. Harry just slowly shook his head.

"I just saw the twins running around to set up for a prank. I'm pretty sure they were holding live frogs," Harry muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry watched as he gathered his thoughts before putting the sketchbook away. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and gently pulled him onto his lap, hands resting on Harry's waist.

Harry was only a little taller than Draco on his lap, but he was short enough that they weren't too far apart. Draco stroked his cheek softly.

"Did you see where they were headed?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "I hope it's not my house."

Harry shrugged. "Either way, I have some blackmail on them with their mum."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," Draco smirked. Harry laughed when he leaned up, their lips touching. Harry sighed happily before opening his mouth to Draco's hot tongue.

Harry moaned, hips moving up to get more friction from Draco's frustratingly still hand. He whined into their kiss and Draco smirked again before applying the most wonderful friction through his sleeping pants. A wet patch appeared at the front, growing bigger as Draco slipped his other hand to rub Harry's hole.

Harry fell forwards with a small gasp when Draco slipped in a wet finger and rubbed at his prostate. Harry couldn't catch his breath for a moment before letting out a loose stream of moans, head resting on Draco's shoulder.

Draco felt pleased that he could turn Harry into a moaning puddle of pleasure, and started nipping lightly at his neck, leaving small red marks that would disappear in an hour or so. Harry was pulling at Draco's shirt, trying to get it off.

Draco laughed a bit before pulling it off and doing the same to Harry, their pants following right after. Harry gasped when Draco's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. He didn't know whether to thrust up into his hand or down onto his fingers. Draco solved the problem and set a slow pace. Harry didn't feel like slow that day, but Draco didn't care.

"What do you say?" Draco whispered. Harry couldn't speak for a moment as Draco's finger was pressed firmly against his prostate.

"P-please. M-more!" Harry mewled. Draco smiled.

"Good boy," he said, thrusting two fingers into his boyfriend. Harry blushed at the praise and started moving a bit faster.

Draco wasn't surprised when Harry came, as his fingers would brutally press into his sweet spot and rub that little sensitive patch of skin right under the head of Harry's dick. Harry just froze, mouth open with Draco's name on his lips. Streaks of white flashed across his vision as streams of cum landed on Draco's muscled chest.

Draco didn't stop moving his fingers in and out of Harry, having added the third while he came. Harry whimpered from the oversensitivity, Draco not letting up. He was still stroking Harry's soft dick, making the pleasure border on pain. Harry's nerves were still on fire.

It wasn't long before Draco had Harry riding him, moaning loudly and trying to get his cock deeper every time. Draco groaned at the sight, tugging on Harry's pebble like nipples. Harry's cock was hard and leaking again, and it slapped his stomach with every hard bounce.

Draco's hands were tightly gripping Harry's hips, not helping him yet. As soon as Harry's legs trembled and his pace started faltering, Draco lifted Harry up and dropped him, relishing in the small scream of pleasure that escaped Harry's lips. Draco kissed him thoroughly, teeth clashing, tongues twisting. Draco pulled away to watch his lover's face, feeling smug about the bright red lips, the dark flush, and Harry's nearly black eye, pupils blown wide from lust.

Harry started speaking.

"Draco, Draco, so _good_ , please, please. . . more, more, don't stop, so good," Harry babbled. Draco started stroking Harry's dick with his harsh thrusts, watching as he continued to ask for more.

Harry's words died on his lips when Draco lay him on the bed and started ramming into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room. Harry seemed to have lost his voice for a moment before letting out loud moans with each thrust. It only took a few thrusts and a couple strokes to his cock before Harry came a second time, back arching tightly.

Draco continued to thrust, grunting heavily. Harry moved with him, even though he was tired and his legs felt like jelly. He clenched down hard and kissed Draco, moaning loudly when splashes of warm cum coated his insides. Harry lay on the bed, breathless and gasping for air.

Draco stroked his hair, pressing light kisses along his body. Harry smiled weakly.

"Go to sleep. I'll get you back to the dorms," Draco murmured. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, content to let himself be taken care of.


End file.
